Son of Legends
by ii Karan ii
Summary: Ash Ketchum was one year old when he was separated from his mother and taken in by another. He was raised by them to embrace his destiny as he travels the world to become a Pokemon Master and find out about his Heritage. Rayshipping. AshxCynthia. Smarter Ash. Aura Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. This is a story I have had on my mind for a while. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. I hope you all enjoy, thank you**

**Also I don't Own Pokemon or Any other character except the ones I create.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Pallet Town, of Kanto Region, where an infant was sleeping in his mother's embrace. He was the son of Delia Ketchum and Ryan Ketchum, an esteemed member of the Pokémon G-Men. The child was named Ash Ketchum, and he would be the future of the balance between pokémon and humans.

Ryan Ketchum was a devoted and busy man. He was involved in many schemes to bringing down the criminal syndicate Team Rocket. At this present moment he was rushing towards his home, wife and infant child on his prized Dragonite. He was well built and around 6'02" in height with Black hair and silver eyes. He wore a white shirt and grey pants with a grey suit over it.

Ryan saw Delia outside with Ash and ran towards her. She saw him and wrapped her arms around him affectionately. She was wearing a purple top and a white skirt along with pearl earrings and white shoes. "Wow, you are home early. Is there something special today?"

Ryan shook her arms off him and seriously spoke, "Delia, Its happening. They are coming for our son. Take Ash and go pack, we need to rush right now"

Delia paled at his words, "How long?"

Ryan looked grim, worry etched onto his face as he spoke, "Maybe two hours if we are lucky. We need to leave before the hour ends. I just got the news in HQ and rushed home. Lance and Dan will be here with an hour."

Delia ran inside, frantically gathering anything they might need. Ryan had told her when she was pregnant that their son would be special and that he might be in danger when he was born. She never knew how but she was aware that her husband knew or had known the boss of Team Rocket personally, before he joined the G-Men, and there seemed to be bad blood between them.

She had barely finished when she heard the sound of Helicopters. Delia gasped as she looked out of her window to see three of them approaching with huge blazing 'R' printed on them./ppRyan shouted, "No! They are too early. They shouldn't be here for atleast another hour. Delia, take him and run. I will hold them off"

While Delia wanted to disagree, she knew that she had to for Ash's safety. She took Ash in her arms and ran into the neighbouring woods to take cover, while Ryan sent out his Dragonite and two more Pokémon. One was an orange dragon with a large flame on his tail, while the other was a green dinosaur like creature which whipped up a sandstorm as it landed.

After a while Delia turned to see how her husband was faring. Ryan was fighting against a man with purple hair along with at least 20 grunts.

Delia gasped when she saw Rocket agents moving in towards her. She could hear her husband yell, "Get away from her!" as he struggled to hold back the grunts. The purple haired man laughter following it, "Ketchum, you are helpless. You might as well hand over your son now. We promise to use him for the good of Team Rocket and nothing else"

Delia ran for her son's life while the grunts gave chase. She knew she couldn't outrun them as she dashed through the woods. It wouldn't be too long before they would catch upto her. After minutes of long constant chase she made a hard decision and decided to hide Ash.

The wild pokémon looked curiously as the woman zoomed past them with the child in her hands, constantly looking around for places to hide him. Finally she found a tree with a hole that seemed to be mostly covered from normal sight and gently placed her son there. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes but she knew now wasn't the time to cry. If she cried now, then all would be lost. She needed to be strong for her son.

Little Ash opened his eyes and looked at Delia as she set him down and began to move away. "Mamma….mamma!"

The words were only making it a lot tougher. She looked at little Ash as he began to slowly cry and call to her. It brought fear into her heart, for what if the grunts heard her. She was hidden from view at the current time but definitely not out of their sound range. She quickly rushed back to his side and pat his head.

"Shhh…it will be okay honey. Mamma will be back. Just stay quiet and wait for Mamma okay? Mamma will come back"

Ash looked at Delia and slowly stopped crying although still sniffling a little. Delia looked away as she began to move back and away from the tree. She made sure to see that the Rockets didn't see her before running again. That was the last she saw of her beloved son as she disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, a large green serpent was performing his usual check around the whole earth when he was crossing the Kanto region. The serpent was known as Rayquaza, the creator and ruler of the sky, and it was his duty to roam and patrol the planet's atmosphere as he searched for any signs of imbalance or threat to life.

He generally didn't travel low but when he was over the lower region of Kanto he felt something peculiar. Rayquaza dived down to investigate the feeling till he could pinpoint the reason.

After scouting the air he came upon the Town of Pallet. Rayquaza knew from his heightened senses that he was at the right place and the cause of the feeling was close by. He flee towards the woods a little distance away from the Town, flying even lower. The feeling was getting stronger by now as he flew over the woods. He could almost feel it calling to him. It seemed to be oddly familiar.

Rayquaza used his aura sense, something all legendary had along with telepathy to a certain extent, to find out what seemed familiar and felt a young aura with hidden traces and power of his Great father, the Original One. He had never seen or heard of such a thing before and that was saying something for he had lived for ages, almost as old as the earth itself. He instantly landed and turned into his Human form to examine the signature further.

His acute senses made it quite easy to track the signature and within seconds he came upon the tree. He looked into the small hole and saw a the infant child within.

"Where is Mamma..?" It asked innocently.

Rayquaza looked at the little boy and was shocked to see the hidden power he could feel inside. It was like a vast pool that was still in its youth, a lot of space to grow. Rayquaza could feel a connection to him, and decided to take the child to the Legends council.

"I want Mamma"

The Guardian of the Sky wasn't exactly the most social of all legendaries so all he could do was look awkwardly at the child. Finally he telepathically said.

'Don't worry little human, I, Lord Rayquaza shall look after you'

The child just looked at him blankly causing the ancient being to sweatdrop. He just shrugged and took to the air, taking on his legendary form in the process, the child held tightly in his forearms already asleep.

'Maybe I should take him to her first'

With that thought he sped off towards the horizon with a location in mind.

* * *

**And That's it for this time. Please Review and let me know how you like it. The Next Chapter should be posted by another week.**

**10/30/14: Found and fixed some mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay but I would like to thank you all for the support you have given me. **

**Special thanks to all the reviewers, my followers and favorites.**

**This chapter is a lot larger than first one, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any characters except the ones I create (If I do create any)**

* * *

Rayquaza quickly landed when he saw that he had reached his destination. He entered the cave that was the only way to reach _her_ without her permission. He walked into the Wellspring Cave and used his powers to access the Lusterous Orb and enter the Distortion World. The home of his mate.

Giratina felt the presence of her mate Rayquaza but it was not alone. She could feel another soul was with him, one that she didn't recognize or know but felt familiar.

She decided to meet them and find out before she came to any conclusions. She flew over to her mate effortlessly as she could feel him in her world, her dimension. She saw him waiting there for her curled up.

"Ray what are you doing here, and I feel another presence that is unknown but yet familiar. Has another legendary been born or created?"

Rayquaza looked at her and spoke, "No, it is not another legendary but a human child. He seems to possess an unusual amount of hidden aura, one I have never felt on a human or any ordinary Pokémon except maybe the most ancients of Alpha's. He even seems to have traces of Fathers own aura. I am going to take him to the council, I felt a connection to him when I saw him and decided to meet you first. Can you feel it too?"

Giratina observed the small child and explored his aura. She could indeed feel it, it wasn't particularly strong but she could feel it, a small trace. Giratina nodded wondering what may be the reason.

At last after a few more minutes she replied, "I have never felt anything like this. You are right I do feel a connection to him. Let's go to the council and bring him before Father."

In the Hall of Origins a large white bipedal being was meditating. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt three presences enter his home. He watched at the two Dragon couple appear before him along with something that seemed to be hidden.

"What brings you here my children? And I feel another presence. Did you mate and have an egg?"

Giratina blushed (If you ever tell behind that mask. Apparently Arceus can) and shook her head. Arceus scanned the presence again and then gasped.

"Why have you brought a human child into my home? Ah I see, his aura, unbelievable. This is interesting; he is a one of a kind."

Rayquaza stepped forwards and addressed the God Pokémon, "Father. I was on my patrols when I felt. It was as if he was calling to me, I can feel a connection to him, so can Giratina. How is it possible, he is just a human child."

Arceus scanned the aura and his eyes widened for a second. "Show the child to me"

Rayquaza nodded and opened his arms to reveal the small baby.

* * *

They were all confused and wondering why they were suddenly called as the meetings were normally held only when there was something of grave importance occurring that needed the attention of the Legendaries.

Arceus greeted the rest of the legendary guardians. He was the first to speak as the whole hall was filled with silence at his voice. "Rayquaza and Giratina brought something amazing to me earlier." At this every being in the hall except Arceus and the two said Dragons, looked at the two. Rayquaza then began to recount the visit to Pallet and what happened. The whole Hall fell into chaos as the legendaries began to mutter and speak at once.

At last Arceus spoke, "I observed the child and realized some very interesting facts. He is naturally be born with a very large amount of hidden aura. His aura flow itself is very much tangled and if not raised properly he could turn to be some naïve, rash, idiotic, egoistical kid. However if someone can unlock his potential then they could use it for disastrous results and his hidden power is strong enough to be classified as B-Level after some growth."

All legends broke into panic ranting that it was impossible. At that point Arceus brought forth the child, and he spoke. "It is true this child contains parts of my aura."

"But Father, how is that possible. How can this child have your aura if you haven't created it as so? How can it have all this power and you not be behind his birth?" Dialga spoke and all the Legendaries nodded.

"That is so because he is born of aura, by nature. Nature itself is responsible for birth and evolution. I only created them, like blueprints, but Nature is responsible for their breeding, evolution and others. This child is born from a miracle, a wonder of nature, he is like from aura itself. Not only is he a direct descendant of the first Aura Guardians created and also the first humans but also the miracle of unlimited potential. He is a miracle in the usual design, created not by some normal human mating but some amazing work of Nature. His aura is like mine because I too was created by nature, we are both similar in origin, he may have biological parents but is a miracle like me and hence the traces of my aura"

Kyogre asked in disbelief, "Does that mean that he is another of you father. Another Arceus, will he be as strong as you?"

Arceus chuckled, "No he is definitely human, there cannot be another me unless I create one and the child will not have my powers either but he has a similar aura and he is powerful enough to be a legendary, one that with years could surpass B-Level and rival my strength"

Everyone gasped and Arceus explained, "His power comes from aura itself, an amazing entity. So because it comes from aura, he grows stronger when he is with stronger beings like myself but also strengthens the beings. I can feel it myself, he is affecting me. If he continues to stay with me than I can be at full power and return to earth in 6 years instead of 15."

All the legendaries looked puzzled and shocked. That little child could not only become absurdly strong for a human or another Pokémon but also help them become stronger.

"Now how Rayquaza found him and what is to be done with him. His parents seemed to have been attacked by some criminal human organization after him and I believe from the childs memories that his parents might not have made it. Now about what we can do with him"

All the lagendaries were outraged at the happening and some including a certain ghost dragon being ready to blast the humans to oblivion. Arceus sensing the large amount of negative thoughts decided to interfere and spoke, "Those humans shall pay for their crimes but right now we need to discuss what we should do with the child. I myself would like to teach him when the time comes but one of you will have to parent him. He cannot be trusted with humans or lesser Pokémon, they are too weak for looking after someone so powerful and the child needs to be looked after and taught properly to avoid the alter egoistical, naïve, rash and dense personality."

At this point mew screamed at the top of her voice, "Me! Pick me! It'll be so much fun!"

At her antics all the others sweat dropped and Lugia spoke, "Mew I don't think we are going to be able to handle another legendary guardian with your antics and I don't want to imagine what kinds of playful torture you might put him through. Although I cannot take him, as Silver was recently born and I need to look after him as well as my duties."

As the legends agreed and Mew pouted, "meanies!" causing everyone to laugh.

Giratina then looked at Rayquaza, who nodded, and spoke, "Father if it's is not too much, I and my mate Rayquaza would like to parent this child and it is not like I have much to do except roam the distortion world." While Mew was about to disagree Arceus cut her off, "I think that would be a lovely idea Giratina. I think you and Rayquaza will be adequate. Also I think that staying in your human form while looking after him would be best as a child learns watching its parents and when he is as mature as an 8 year old then I will tutor him about Legendaries and other things."

"But is Rayquaza okay with it? I mean he isn't the most social person" Ho-oh said.

Rayquaza huffed, "I will be fine. Just because I prefer to stay quiet doesn't mean I am anti-social"

All the legendaries chuckled and Ho-oh said, "I could raise him"

"Or me" Dialga added.

"Or me" Palkia continued.

Kyogre herself jumped up, "I wouldn't mind"

Soon many more legendaries volunteered, some of the even smaller C-Level Legendaries like Suicune, Cresselia, Shaymin, Celebi, and the Swords of Justice.

The baby finally woke up and looked around at the different creatures he could see and then looked at the Giant green snake that something told him was the same man who had taken him. He looked at the Giant snake and extended his hands towards Rayquaza, being still unable to speak more than Mamma and Papa.

No one could have thought the little child could even speak and although it was barely anything, it was still shocking.

"I guess that answers your question, the child chooses them. He is already attached to him. His name is Ash and Rayquaza you and Giratina are given a leave to raise him. You can settle down somewhere but remember that in a few years he will need human company from someone his own age and others so you need to pick somewhere which is not too isolated and spend a lot of time as humans. You can't morph and take your legendary form in front of him, not till I have begun to teach him about aura, other things in life and tutor him."

Rayquaza and Giratina nodded and all of the Legendaries disappeared with Rayquaza and Giratina taking Ash with them.

* * *

TIME SKIP-5 Years Later

In Celestic Town, Sinnoh a 6 year old raven haired boy with auburn eyes was running around in a garden, he was wearing a plain Blue T-shirt with dark blue shorts and black shoes. His parents were watching him from a window inside the house behind the garden.

"Ray don't you think it is time, he is showing enough maturity and I think father needs to start teaching him. His aura is still very much tangled its affecting him, it needs to straightened and allowed to flow properly before the effects take place. I know he is close to it" Gene said to her husband. She was wearing a black and red along with gray slim jeans that hugged her early 30's figure. She had golden bracelets around her arms, earrings and along with golden shoes. She had warm Blue eyes and stunning Black and red hair with high cheek bones and a very curvy figure.

Ray her husband replied, "Yes I believe it is time too, he has grown up so fast. He has is using slight aura abilities unconsciously like detecting slight emotions, he is not too good but he can feel them to a little extent. Let us take him to father tomorrow."

Ray was a well-built man with a broad chest and shoulders but he was lean. He was 6'3" in height and had dark green hair and red eyes. He wore a green slim-suit with a yellow tie and green shoes. Normally it would have looked very weird and a fashion disaster but it seemed to oddly suit Ray, like almost perfectly.

Gene shouted out of the window towards the Garden, "Ashy! Food's ready. Get in here. You don't want to eat it cold"

The 6 year old boy named Ash came running into his house ready to eat. As soon as Gene served him the food he started gobbling it down barely able to contain himself with the massive appetite he had developed. His mother watched him eat and scolded him, he still had a habit of eating too fast but she had made sure to teach him some table manners. There was no way she was going to watch her son eat like that.

"So honey how was school?"

Ash looked up and cheerfully replied, "It was good. Teacher taught us about attacks of Pokémon but I already most of that. Cynthia still thinks she is the best and everyone else is a waste of her time. The others are okay but she seems to be good on the inside."

When the dinner was almost over Ray spoke "Ash son, tomorrow we are going to take you to meet my Father and the rest of the family." At this Ash's ears perked up, he was rarely visited by any of his parents relatives, the only ones who had till now were his aunt Melenie(mew), Uncle Victor(victini), Brother Dark, Sister Susan, Uncle Palken(Palkia) and Uncle Daren(Dialga). His aunt Melanie and Uncle Victor were the ones that visited often and played the most along with Sister Susan(Suicune) and brother Dark(Darkrai). They always had something interesting for him and never let him be bored.

He quickly got excited and was unable to sleep for he couldn't wait to meet his grandfather. He had heard a lot about him from his parents and he was always very busy according to them, as if he had the whole world depending on him (if only he knew).

The next day with his parents Ash took off on their Salamance and Garchomp towards Mt. Coronet. Ash wondered why they were heading there but was just told wait when he questioned them.

* * *

The room was largely empty, except for a huge figure in the end, it was white bipedal creature with an ancient powerful and wise presence around him, and even someone very young like Ash could feel that. When Ash slowly moved closer it spoke, "Greetings young one. I have been looking forward to meeting you. I see my son and daughter have done a good job raising you. It is time I began to teach you."

Ash was shocked and looked at the figure. "What kind of Pokémon are you? My mom and dad are human!"

The figure chuckled, "That is not so little one. I am Arceus, the creator and the original one, the God Pokémon. I am classified as what you might have heard of as Legendary Pokémon, so are your mom and dad, and one day you will be one too." At this he watched his mother transform into another huge figure like the first one that claimed to be his grandfather. She was grey in colour with black claw like wings growing from her back and golden rings around the neck. The same happen with his father but he was a green serpent. Suddenly Ash had a flashback and saw a memory of looking at a hall full of large creatures.

"Wh-what Pokémon are you. Are you the Legendary Giratina and Rayquaza you told me about?"

At this all three chuckled. Giratina finally replied, "Yes we are, we didn't tell you earlier because we wanted you to be mature enough to know this."

"So my Grandpa is a god and mom, dad and all the other relatives are what you can call legendary Pokémon? Am I a Pokémon too?" Ash asked the God Pokémon. At this Arceus chuckled and replied, "Little one you are definitely a human, and yes I am your grandfather. I did create your mother and father after all."

Ash just stared at him confused, "But didn't you say that I would be a legendary later. And umm should I call you Grandpa or Arceus? And what are your powers and mom said your buzy so what do you do? And when can I meet the others legendary? Are they all as strong as mom and dad or are they weaker?"

"Haha, Little One you are full of questions, you can call me Grandpa if you like, since your mother and father refers to me as their father. Yes you will be a human legendary. You are human but you have powers that are strong enough to be classified as a legendary with time. To answer your other questions I watch over all my creation while your mom is the ruler of distortion world and your father is the ruler of the sky. Also you can meet the others soon as you will be staying with me for a while as I teach you about the world, us Legendaries and other things. About their strengths and other things I will teach you."

At this Ash was jumping up and down, "Cool! You will teach me Grandpa? And I will get to meet the rest of the family. Yay!"

He ran over to Arceus and started trying to hug him to death like child to a candy mountain. Ash suddenly stopped and said, "Umm grandpa can you also take human form? I want to see how you look and you'll look less scary". At this Arceus laughed heartily and turned into his human form. He was wearing a white suit with golden shoes and gloves, and a golden belt with outer rings. He looked to around 60 years of age but as fit as a 20 year old with an aura of wisdom and power surrounding him that would make anyone think twice before daring to anger him.

As Ash looked at his grandpa, suddenly a pink cat with a long tail and an orange and cream coloured mouse like creature with V-shaped ears appeared. They both looked at Ash and waved while the pink cat tackled him to death. Ash then realized who they were and asked, "Aunt Melanie and Uncle Victor?"

The pink cat telepathically replied giggling, "Yes but those are our human names like Giratina's is Gene and Rayquaza's is Ray. We are actually Mew and Victini."

"Wow that is Awesome. It was so much fun playing with you both, thank you for playing with me" spoke the raven haired six year old boy as he grinned at them.

Then Giratina spoke up "Sweety now me and your daddy have to go but we will come visit from time to time, so don't worry and don't give father too much trouble"

Ash looked a little nervous and down trodden but grinned and nodded, "I won't mom, I'll take care of Grandpa" ash said with the best puppy dog eyes he could ever make.

"Yes you definitely will. Now all of you I shall see you in a month's time when the annual meeting is held." said Arceus amused. They both bid the others farewell and left, although Mew and Victini had to be forced.

When all of them disappeared then Arceus spoke "Come little one, let us go inside. It's time you learnt about yourself, the world and others around you."

* * *

TIME SKIP-2 years later

Ash was standing in the Hall of Origins with his Grandpa and all the other legendaries. He had learnt about the power levels and hierarchy of the legendaries and Pokémon, along with more about the various legendaries. He also had learnt the history of how the world was created and mainly, he had learnt about himself and humans. He was a little taken aback when he learnt about what had occurred when he was a year old and was glad that he had found Rayquaza and Giratina as his parents.

Ash had also learnt about his powers of aura and what it was. He had trained in it with Arceus, who taught him how to utilize and control it. The flow of his aura had been straightened and he would now grow properly instead of being stuck a particular age for 7 to 8 years due to lacking growth. He had also started learning basic combat and defense but still had a long way to go, although he could probably already beat up people 6-7 years older than him.

Ash had the mind and body of a 10 years old kid even when he was only 8 years old. His grandpa had told him that it was due to his aura and it affected his body to grow faster than normal humans and that by the time he would be 16 years old he would be as old as someone who was 20 years of age.

Ash's aura training had been proceeding well. He could already sense aura's around him and even feel their emotions and intentions but still not completely and there were a few emotions that were complex enough to confuse him. Combat wise Ash had succeeded to form an aura sphere and after a year of training he could do it properly. It was most probably already as strong as a Lucarios. In defense Ash had managed an aura shield but it was still pretty weak and would break if hit by a hyper beam or a strong attack. Healing was something that Ash found interesting but he had yet to do it. It took years of skill to be able to heal even a single wound and although Ash had been progressing well he didn't think he would be able to do it for another two years. One of the greatest things for Ash was that his Aura allowed him to be able to understand Pokémon and he loved talking and making conversations with them in Celestic Town when he was there to study and interact with other people.

Ash was also intruiged with how the legendaries were formed and their powers ranking and duties. He had learnt that some of the legendaries were the only ones of their species till now while some had a no. of the legendaries of their same species and the most powerful and leader of each of the species were the guardians that commanded the rest and attended the meetings. He also learnt that there was only one Alpha or A-level of the legendaries and that was grandpa while there were several Beta or B-Level like mom, dad, uncle dialga, uncle palkia, aunty ho-oh, uncle lugia, aunty mew, uncle Reshiram and Zekrom, uncle Kyurem, aunt Kyogre, uncle groudon etc while the Gamma or C level ones were his brother zapdos, raikou, entei, and sister articuno, moltres, suicune and his other brothers landorous, tornadus, thundurus, and his siblings regi's.

He had met most of them at one point or another, his Aunty Mew and Ho-oh visited often followed by sister Suicune, Molters and brothers Raikou, Tornadus, Thundurus, and Entei while uncle Reshiram, Zekrom, and the other B-level legendaries were busy and rarely visited.

Ash looked around happily as he saw all the Legendary Guardians seated around him with his Grandpa standing alongside him in the center. He was ready and excited as today was a very special day for him. Today was the day he would finally leave to explore the world. To become a trainer, one of the best, what they called a Master, a Champion. He couldn't wait to meet the different kinds of Pokémon and see the world.

"Greetings my children and you too little one, it has been a while since the last meeting. How goes the peace in your regions? Are the humans causing any more trouble?" asked Arceus.

"There are no major problems in Kanto and Jhoto except there have been rumors that the wretched scum Team Rocket have been trying to find mew's DNA and attempt cloning. Although not sure there are chances that they possess the DNA already but have not succeeded yet" replied Ho-oh.

"Similar in Hoenn with team Aqua and Magma as they try to find methods to control Groudon and Kyogre" spoke the 8 year old boy's father.

"Sinnoh is fine for now but a new criminal organization is emerging by the name of Team galactic as they try and make a new world, but they have atleast another 8 years to go before they even think of starting their operations."

"Unova is very much peaceful but a lunatic named Ghetsis and his foolish son are trying to find me and my brother in our inactive forms. The fool has heart and ideals but is foolish none the less as he plans on trying to change the world even though he barely knows a part of the truth" Reshiram said with indignation.

"Well then we do not have any immediate threats but everyone should be on guard and keep track of your regions. Now I would also like to tell you that I will now declare Giratina and Rayquaza's son, Ash, as a Legendary, he is the Guardian of Aura and Life. He has parts of all the auras of the Legendaries that he has met and it only slowly grows. He represents life and hence is the legendary of Aura and Life."

"Wait does that mean that he can grant life and take it away. And what of Xerneas and Yvuetal" asked ho-oh as she was very interested.

"he cannot yet grant or create life form aura he is still too young that will take him at least another 500 years but I believe that he can save a life and can master aura completely at every aspect and can control energy itself. Xerneas and Yveutal are life energy giving and absorbing legendaries, but Ash is one of aura and he can do both with time, give and absorb. He is very much different from them." explained Arceus

"That sounds like a lot of power father what rank do you believe he will be." asked Giratina as she felt excited by the prospect of her son to be so important and powerful.

"He will most definitely be Beta rank by the time he is 100 or 150 years old and I believe he is capable of surpassing that as aura grows when you grow and I believe that he can take in and build aura inside himself identical to his surroundings. As I have taught him I felt that in these two years' time the concentration and amount of my aura has increased, while normally his total aura would increase slowly but not in selective concentration. Similarly I too felt more powerful around him and my own power growth was sped up when I was around him. Another is that as Giratina and Rayquaza spend a lot of time with him he has now their aura as a part also and so is with Mew and Ho-oh and Victini as they too are often there to spend time with him. So what I believe is that he will not only grow stronger as time continues but also the closer we are to him, the stronger he will make us. That is something that even I cannot affect, it is the true miracle. And that is why Ash will soon be going on his own journey as the more he travels and sees the more his aura will grow and will in turn make us stronger too."

"Wow who would have thought my son would be so special. I am truly proud to be his father." Said Rayquaza grinning as his chest was puffed up with pride.

"I knew I should have made a harder attempt to ask for parenting him instead!" growled Dialga. He was soon knocked on the head by his sister who smirked, "As if that would happen. Me and Ray had a connection with him from the very beginning and plus you couldn't have done a better job than us." She then continued to stick out her tongue at him.

"Haha I agree you have done a wonderful job raising him my daughter, now as I was saying I will crown him a legendary guardian before the council but he will not officially join till he is 16 years of age. Although he will be present for the meetings for he will be with every legendary which shall be good, and also do not forget to visit him or meet and spend time with him when he is on his journey. But I want him to also have his space, so only legendaries of the region he is travelling in will meet him with the exception of his mother and father and special cases."

Many legendaries sighed and pouted in Mew, Victini and Celebi's case. Ash just grinned and said, "Grandpa. There is something I have to show you"

Arceus turned towards Ash curiously as all the other legendaries did the same. Ash smiled brightly as he felt the energy inside him and let it out. Slowly a sphere began to form in his palm. When the sphere was at a big enough size, Ash concentrated and began to slowly decrease the size of the aura sphere but making it more concentrated and thus opaque. Soon it was the size and colour of a clue marble crystal.

Ash then shot it and clenched his fists as he concentrated hard. The small blue orb was about to hit Zekrom but just before it touched it turned and spun around dancing about the Hall and then moved back towards Ash at full speed and hit him but didn't explode and instead was absorbed.

All the Legendaries were staring at him wide-eyed as it took them several years after birth to even come close controlling their power that well and at that power. The closest was Rayquaza himself as he took 20 years while followed by Dialga, Palkia and Giratina that took 21 years.

"Well everyone it is time. Let the event begin" said the Alpha Pokémon as he looked down at Ash. Ash looked back at Arceus in the eye. He then felt energy surge through him, followed by warmth and then it was over. He looked and felt that his body had grown a bit and now looked almost 11 years old packed with lean muscles. A few more strands of his hair had turned blue which looked like highlights in the otherwise raven hair. His eyes were auburn earlier but now had gained silver and blue depths in them.

With an end to the process all the legendaries bid Ash goodbye before leaving with the exception of his parents.

Before Ash knew it, it was time to leave he started to pack his clothes which were only a set of shorts and black T-shirt, followed by another pair of this same outfit. He made a note to himself that he would need to buy more clothes as unlike the Hall of Legends he would be travelling and his clothes would not just be clean in a fingers snap.

Half way through his packing Ash realized that he did not have any money which was used to buy things and supplies. As he told his parents and Grandpa this, they chuckled and then out of nowhere produced what was called a credit card used to purchase things.

"Creating the universe does give me some powers. This is a credit card. It has unlimited cash so you can use it to buy all the things you need."

Ash nodded, "Thanks Grandpa. I won't need it after I get my trainer license and win some matches but till then it will be useful."

Giratina turned human and hugged Ash in her killer grip. "Take care honey. We wish you good luck and have fun"

Ash smiled at his parents and Rayquaza came forward in his human form. He had something with him which made Ash gasp. It was an egg, something Ash had never seen before. He had learnt about it in the trainer school classes that he took in Celestic town but had never really ever seen one. His Grandpa had told Ash about them too and Ash had always wanted to see one.

"This is from me, your mom and your Grandpa to you. In this Egg is a very special Pokémon that we want you to take very good care of. It won't hatch for at least another two months and you need to take care of it but when it hatches we want you to raise it."

Ash was in complete awe as he hugged his father. He carefully took the egg and felt something towards it but shrugged it off. Arceus suddenly changed colours and then tapped the Pokémon making it glow for a brief second before it reverted back to its original form.

"This is my blessing to the egg. The little Pokémon on this egg has a lot of potential. I wish you luck Ash, take care and enjoy your journey"

Ash smiled and picked up his back pack that had all the stuff he had gathered for his journey and faced the three legendaries one last time.

"Do you want me to give you a ride? I could fly you to where ever you want"

Ash smirked, "I am doing this on my own. I will get out at the top of Mt. Coronet and from there make my way to Sandgem Town to become a trainer."

They smiled, almost expecting the answer and watched as Ash happily waved to them. "Bye mom, dad, and you too Grandpa, I love you all and I'll see you soon. I'll but a phone or something as soon as I reach a town from Mt. Coronet so I can call you or something. Although you will probably be watching me and please if during my journey anything happens don't interfere, even if I am very sick or hurt. I want to do this on my own".

At this Arceus looked amused, "Hahaha, don't worry. We won't interfere" He then created a device and handed it to Ash. "This is called an X-transceiver. It's from Sinnoh, but it will allow you to perform video calls simultaneously with multiple people and you can contact us with that."

Ash took the watch like device which was white and black in colour and strapped it onto his wrist. He clicked it and watched as the device switched on.

Ash smiled and gave them each a final wave before walking through the portal where everything went white.

* * *

**And That's it for this time. It took a lot longer than expected and I hope it's up to the expectations. Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot sooner. Read and review and if any suggestions than you can PM me. **

**See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys. I am back with more. I received a lot of positive response which I am thankful for. This Chapter took while and it was going to become longer so I had to divide it. Hopefully the next one can be finished soon and uploaded.**

**Now to answer some of the reviewers questions.**

**WhiteEagle1985 : This story starts in Sinnoh but it will proceed to go to extend towards other regions too.**

**Thor94 : The reactions will all be shown and go on with the story. AT this point everyone who knows him believes his parents are perfectly normal and human. **

**Now on a last note I would like to thank all my reviewers, followers and favourites. Also If anyone is interested in being a Beta reader than please PM me. I think I need one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters except the ones I create.**

**"BOLD" -** Pokespeech translated through aura

"_Itallics"- _Telepathic speech

'Thoughts'

* * *

Ash waited as he saw the white light slowly recede. He grinned as when he saw the whole of Sinnoh before him. The top of Mt. Coronet being in the center of the whole region granted a view of the whole region.

He slowly made his way down towards the cave. It was very dark but his aura sight allowed him to navigate without stumbling or blindly walking into the walls. He could see many different Pokémon in the cave, mainly zubat as they hung on the cave wall.

Ash could tell the Pokémon were acting a little weird towards him, the reason he could not comprehend. 'I guess they act this way with humans' thought the eight year old boy. He continued to proceed but soon stopped when he saw a Pokémon that seemed to be headed towards him and didn't seem to try and avoid him.

The Pokémon was a small bipedal dragon-like and primarily blue coloured. It had a wide mouth with sharp teeth, no neck and short arms that started at the outer edges of the jaws. It had a red underbelly that stretched from his abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. The Pokémon had two horns that resembled jet engines and a fin on his head. It was called a Gible, he had learnt about it. The Pokémon was in the classification of Pokémon that were as strong as the normal legendaries and above normal Pokémon in power. This one was male and young, from what his aura told Ash and his colour seemed to be different suggesting he was a shiny. Ash watched with interest and ended up stumbling into the small Pokémon.

With his aura translation he could clearly hear what he said, "**Stupid human can't even see where you are going, and of course you have to stare, I'm pretty sure you are planning on ways to catch me but you should know that I'm special and will be the alpha of Garchomp's one day. You stand no chance of catching me.**"

"Wow, you are an Alpha's son? And I won't try to catch you because you clearly do not wish to accompany me so I would not force it upon you and specially an alpha prince." Ash replied calmly.

The young Land shark Pokémon was shocked, "**How can you understand me human, and wait you seem to have weird feeling about you.**" The little Pokémon looked at Ash curiously trying to understand what was different and then suddenly gasped as he understood the reason. "**Oh I'm so sorry for speaking to you in that manner Sir, I merely didn't recognize you. Please forgive my idiocy.**"

Ash looked amused and spoke, "You sure do seem to change your attitude very fast. So how did you know I am different? And who I am?"

"**You bear the Mark. I merely did not know recognize the mark soon enough sir. The Mark is worn by the Legendary Guardians and their Chosen ones. I mistook you for one of those humans that wish to capture me Chosen one.**"

Ash smiled as he finally understood why the other Pokémon were behaving differently to him. This Mark obviously made them think he represented a legendary guardian and they didn't want to disturb him.

"Its fine, I did not take any offence. And yes you are definitely strong and filled with a lot of potential to be the strongest of your species. You must have had many trainers trying to capture you, but I believe that can be expected from an Alpha Prince. Now what are you doing here, you seem to be on a journey because I'm pretty sure there are not many of your kind here and this is not where you naturally live."

The shiny Gible nodded and said proudly, "**I'm on a journey and travelling to get stronger, for I am searching for another Gible, she is as old as I am and my childhood friend. When the other Gible seemed to treat me different being an Alpha's son and a different colour, she was my friend and ignored those things to spend time and play fight with me. We promised each other that we would grow strong together and evolve together but she was captured almost two years ago and I am searching for her as I travel to grow stronger.**"

Ash was impressed by the loyalty and bend down towards the little Pokémon. "Hey Gible, I am going to start a journey too. All around the regions and you could become stronger with me. Also there will a pretty good chance that I might meet the Gible's trainer and what are you going to do after you find her?"

Gible looked perplexed as he thought for a moment and looked down before mumbling, "**I didn't think about that. I was just so busy trying to find her**"

Ash smiled and placed his hand on the Pokémon's fin. "Hey it's ok. Also she might like her trainer and must have gotten a lot stronger under a trainer. Will you join me?"

Gible was arguing with himself internally and finally said, "**I am a future Alpha. How do I know you are even capable of training someone like me? I cannot be captured by a mere human, Alphas don't get captured and we are strong enough on our own. Why should I join you?**"

Ash smirked at this and said, "Well I too will be travelling the whole region to grow stronger but I have no one to accompany me, will you be my starter Pokémon? And I will help you try to find her and I will make you stronger, you can even leave when we find her. That is my promise to you. Also I am not a mere human"

Gible smiled, "**Oh yeah, you are the Chosen one. I guess that's not a normal human so I can join you.**"

Ash grinned, "No. I am not a Chosen one. I am a legendary human. My parents are legendary guardians. Rayquaza and Giratina are my parents and Arceus my grandfather"

Gible was shocked to the core and stammered out, "**But that's impossible. You are a human!**"

Ash nodded, "I am the first. Some sort of Miracle"

Gible was still skeptical till Ash launched a ball of aura into the cave. "I have the Mark because of that."

Gible reluctantly nodded and made a respectful gesture, "**I shall accompany you sir. It will be an honour to be a legendary guardian's pokémon.**"

Ash rubbed Gible's fin gently and smiled, "Thank you Gible, and please skip the Sir or any other formality like Master. Just call me Ash, that's my name."

"**But you are a Legendary guardian, How can I disrespect you? And almost all wild pokemon unless they were raised by humans as eggs or captured as young, even then they can feel you are different.**"

"You are not disrespecting me. You are going to be my friend, my partner. You should call me by my name. I don't call you the great Alpha Prince do I?"

"**I am your friend?**"

Ash slowly nodded, "If you want to be. I don't really have any friends"

Gible looked at Ash weirdly, "**None?**"

Ash looked down and blushed, "I didn't really get to spend too much time with other humans or Pokémon except my family"

Gible suddenly smiled, "**No problem. Now you do, I am your friend**"

Ash smiled, "Thank you."

At this Gible grinned and puffed up his Chest and spoke, "**since I will be the next Alpha of our race, I need to be knowledgeable and kind leader. My father, the current alpha, told me all this. He knows a lot and he allowed me to travel so that I can learn and grow while also he doesn't mind as I try to find the other Gible, my partner**".

"Partner huh, boy you like her pretty much."

Gible blushed and looked away embarrassed and Ash smirked, "Anyways let's get going. I need a pokéball first before I catch you so we will have to wait for that. I am not really a trainer till I register."

Gible was glad and more than happy to stay outside with Ash. He felt awed that he was considered a friend by a Legendary Guardian. They were the purest, noblest, respectable and most powerful creatures that existed. Gible then thought about it and felt his pride grow even more.

"**Umm Ash, I have a name too. You can call me Jet**"

"Jet?"

Gible nodded, "**I like it and it's the name I chose for myself**"

Ash smiled, "Let's get going then Jet"

* * *

**The next day**

Ash was just woken up and saw that it was 5.30 in the morning. He quickly changed into his training clothes, which were actually just a pair of his normal clothes, and then woke Jet up.

"**Huh, Ash why are we up so early? The sun hasn't even risen up yet.**" The Land Shark Pokémon asked Ash groggily.

"Because we need to start training, both I and you need to get stronger and we will be travelling also so we need to start already. Come on I have a few exercises for the both of us. And I even have to take care of the egg before we travel again."

Jet jumped up instantly, "**You have an egg?**"

Ash smiled, "Yeah. It's a gift from Mom, Dad and Grandpa. They said it's someone special and they even blessed it."

Gible looked eagerly as Ash brought the Black egg out of his backpack and rubbed it affectionately. Ash almost let go when he felt happiness from the egg in response. Ash rubbed it more and got the same feeling.

"I can feel its response in my mind like a sort of a connection. I am going to keep it outside longer from now on. Come on let's begin training"

At the thought of training Jet was pumped up and ready. After he was up and ready Ash told him what they would do.

"Okay Jet, today we are going to be concentrating on your speed. You are larger and more powerful than any other Gible your age, so you have a lot more attack, defense, both physical and special but with that larger size you are also most probably slower than the normal ones at your age and also Gible are generally slow on land until they evolve into Gabite where they become fast and agile. So we will be building your speed and evasiveness today."

Jet nodded, he realized that he was indeed always a little more powerful but slower than the others. And in these two years of training and travelling he hadn't tried to increase his speed either. He had definitely trained in defense and attack but not in speed. He had always maneuvered underground for that.

They both began with running, taking laps around a cave that was circular. Having trained here for a while Jet knew about the caves in Mt. Coronet and had told Ash.

After an hour of continuous running, Ash and Jet finally stopped. Although Jet was putting all his effort into it, he was still a slower than Ash but since it was his first day this would be a great start.

Then Ash drew a circle, within which he asked Jet to stay. "Now I am going to shoot spheres of aura at you. Like the ones a Lucario shoots. You have to dodge as many as possible. Don't worry I will make sure they aren't too strong"

"**Ok, Bring it on.**"

Ash formed twelve spheres all as large as his palm but weak in power and began to shoot them. Jet had to stay within the circle during the exercise and he struggled to move about as he tried to dodge as many aura spheres as possible.

After another hour the Land shark Pokémon was on the floor unable to continue. Ash stopped and let the poor Pokémon get some rest. He had performed really well for his slow speed and first day. While Jet had been performing Ash had got rid of his T-shirt since he was sweaty and trained his aura while launching the spheres making it tougher.

While Jet was resting and catching his breath, Ash continued hia traiing with meditation. He concentrated his aura and formed 6 spheres each the size of his head and then slowly concentrated them until they were down to the size of his fingertips and almost solid from concentration. He then revolved them around his torso as they slowly picked up speed, and were eventually were so fast that all their after images formed a ring around his torso.

Ash was struggling with the speed as this amount of control required was high and Ash had perfect the aura sphere barely a week ago. He then proceeded to try and absorb the spheres till they formed a single one. When it was down to the last one he lost a little control and they blew up sending him back with smoke.

Ash sighed; he had yet to be able to control using more power. His aura still had a lot of hidden potential and he had barely even scratched the surface. By this time Jet had caught some breath and was ready to continue. Ash had him carry some weight and run around the caves again.

They both finished their separate training in another two hours and Ash grinned as he looked over at the shiny dragon type. "You are doing great Jet but we have one last exercise left before we finish. Are you ready?"

Jet groaned but nodded, "**Let's get it over with. What is it?**"

"This time I will be running and dodging your attacks which you will be using on the run. Also I will be wearing blindfolds"

"Now this will be fun"

Ash shrugged and tied a piece of cloth around his eyes. He gave Jet the go sign and they began the exercise. Ash shot off like a cannon with Jet following him. The kid randomly navigated through the tunnels barely escaping his followers aim.

After what seemed like ages they both decided to stop and settled down to relax. Jet slowly looked at Ash and asked.

"**Do you know how to cook?**"

Ash shook his head, "I know which berries are eatable and can use them along with other fruits to make food but I can't really cook that well. Mom did try to teach me but I wasn't really the best at it"

Jet sweat-dropped and replied, "**So am I going to starve or no?**"

Ash chuckled, "Nope, we won't starve. I have enough berries and food till we reach Celestic town. In fact now that we finished training, Its time to eat"

Ash pulled out two Oran berries and some mashed up mix of berries and apples. He gave half of it to Jet while the rest he had for himself.

Ash sighed in relief when he saw that they had enough food for 3 more days at least and Celestic was only two days away for them both.

"**Wow this actually tastes great. What is on it?**"

"Umm, some Oran, Leppa, and Lum berries. It's great after training and later I can find some berries and add them in this for you."

Jet nodded and quickly gobbled it all down before Ash had even started. Ash quickly did the same with his own food and spoke. "I think we should begin travelling again. We need to reach Celestic town soon and then from there we need to travel to Hearthome and Oreburgh and then to Jubilife and Sandgem Town."

Jet nodded and they both set off towards the town which Ash was familiar with. The town where Ash had spent his life when he was not with his Grandpa.

* * *

"**So this is Celestic Town?**"

Ash grinned and nodded, "Yeah. Come on, let's go the Pokémon center and get you healed. I can even get my trainer license at the Pokémon center too and then catch you."

It had taken them two days to reach the Town as Ash had accurately predicted with the same training schedule as the one on the first day.

Ash and Jet quickly walked towards the Pokémon center, the former ignoring the stares that most of the people had been giving him and his dragon-type friend.

"**Umm Ash, there are people staring at me. I don't want to be captured by anyone else**"

Ash chuckled and patted the land shark Pokémon. "Jet they are looking at you because you are a shiny. If they knew your age they would be surprised by the size too. You are too large for a normal Gible."

Jet visibly relaxed as they entered the Pokémon center. It was large building with different kinds of people of different ages. Jet watched as Ash walked to the counter and smiled at the pink haired woman.

"Hello Nurse Joy. Could you please register me as a trainer"

Nurse Joy gave her signature smiled and replied, "Oh you are back Ash. Did you see anything new? You definitely look older and different. And sure, I can register you now but you will need to go to Sandgem Town for your Pokédex and official ID verification."

Ash smiled, "Yeah I saw more Pokémon and learnt more too. And I know about that Nurse Joy, thanks. I am heading to Sandgem Town after this"

Nurse Joy quickly clicked a picture and gave Ash a form to fill out. Ash quickly entered the details and then handed Nurse Joy the form back. Nurse Joy went back to a computer and returned after a few minutes with a card.

"Ok Ash this is your trainer card. Now as I told you that you should to head to Sandgem Town and see Professor Rowan to gain a Pokédex and officially certify your license."

Ash grinned and nodded. "Ok Thanks again Nurse Joy"

Nurse Joy waved it off cheerfully. "No problem. Now is there anything else I can do for you?"

Ash nodded and pointed to Jet and pulled out his black egg from his back pack. "Can you please give me an incubator for this egg and give my friend, Jet, and the egg a check-up"

Nurse Joy saw the egg and the shiny Gible by Ash's side and gave a little gasp in surprise.

"Wow impressive Ash, you got a Gible! They are very rare and you got a shiny one. Till now the only other one I have seen for this year is Cynthia's."

Ash suddenly brightened, "Is she here? I thought she started her journey."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Missing someone aren't we. She was training here and closer by areas for two years and now she's going to take the league challenge. I must say she is pretty good but she has gotten cockier and her arrogance hasn't improved."

Ash sighed in disappointment but quickly returned back to his normal tone and replied, "I see. So is she in Celestic Town?"

Nurse Joy shook her head, "No. She is on her way to Sandgem Town. She got a two day head start on you. You have some catching up to do"

"Ok thanks Nurse Joy. Can you finish the check-up soon? As you said I can't waste too much time."

Nurse Joy nodded and Ash gave her the egg and bend down towards Jet who had been listening in on the conversation.

"**Who's Cynthia?**"

"I'll tell you later. Right now can you please go with Nurse Joy. You can trust her and just do as she says. She's going check to see if you are perfectly healthy"

Jet nodded and jumped onto the counter into the tray Nurse Joy had placed. Ash went to sit on the sofa in the waiting lounge while Nurse Joy took his Pokémon and Egg.

While waiting Ash decided to inform his mom, dad and grandpa about how his journey was going so far. He waited as the transceiver connected and his Mom's, dad's and grandpa's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Sweety, how are you doing? It has been a few days" spoke video image of his mother, Gene. She was wearing her usual outfit of a grey tank top with a few golden bracelet rings around both her wrists and a black vest over it. Below she was wearing grey jeans with silver heels.

"Hi Mom, Dad and grandpa, it's nice to see you. I in Celestic town, and I just got my trainer license from Nurse Joy. Also I made a friend named Jet. He's a shiny Gible. The son of an Alpha"

"Oh Ashy I'm so proud of you. I knew that your starter would be a dragon type, Dialga owes me some favors now. And so does Palkia. I mean did they actually think you would catch a steel type or water type. With me and Ray as your parents a Dragon had to be expected"

As soon as Gene finished his father spoke up, "Well I'm glad to see you are well Ash. And a great job on catching a Gible. I told that oversized blue magicarp that your first would be a dragon type."

Alpha was surprised that both Ash's mother and father expected him to get a Dragon and that they were actually betting on him. He slowly looked at his Grandpa who gave his normal wise smile.

"Well Ash, the son of an Alpha as a starter. You have outdone yourself. I hope you have not been compromising your training?"

Ash grinned and shook his head, "No. I haven't and I have started to train Jet too."

Then Rayquaza spoke up, "How is the egg we have you Ash?"

Ash grinned as he thought about the black egg. "Its fine dad. I can even feel some of its emotions and I keep it out with me at all times. What Pokémon is it?"

Arceus smirked, "That we won't tell you little one. I will tell you this however, the egg will hatch in less than a month."

All the three ancient beings chuckled when they saw Ash almost jump in excitement and then they were interrupted by the sound, "_Trainer Ash please report to the counter_"

"Well I need to go. I'll call again soon. Bye"

Before anyone could even respond Ash had already cut the connection and made his way to the counter.

"Well Ash your Gible and the Egg are both in wonderful condition. I wish you luck on your journey and don't be a stranger"

Ash smiled at the pink haired woman and nodded before grabbing the incubator that now contained the egg, and then with Jet by his side, Ash left the Pokémon center, with one building in his mind. The Pokémon Mart. It was time to finally capture his starter Pokémon.

Soon before he himself knew it, Ash was walking through the Pokémart collecting the things he needed. He quickly grabbed a few pokéballs, a pair of full heals, some potions, a large pack of pokéfood, a belt hoister and two cans of repels. Ash quickly went over to the counter and paid for the items with the credit card given to him by Arceus. Ash waited as a young girl about 14 appearing only 2 or 3 years older than him, as he appeared to be around 11 years old even though he was turning 9 years old in a week.

The 14 year old girl cheerfully spoke to him, "So you are just starting out?"

Ash was a little surprised and responded, "Yeah but how did you know?"

The girl giggled, "That's because you seem to be a little older than ten and most people start out at that age. I am Chloe, by the way and good luck on your journey."  
Ash grinned and responded, "Ok thanks. I am Ash, nice to meet you Chloe. I would enjoy talking longer but I'm in a hurry. Bye, Maybe I'll visit when I'm back in Celestic Town again."

When he was out of the mart Jet spoke up, "**So now where are we going?**"

Ash thought for a moment and then shrugged, "I need to buy some clothes and other supplies for me so let's go and get them. But before that let's make you mine. In you go."

Ash held up a pokéball and waited as Jet tapped it and was absorbed in a beam of red light. The pokéball shook for a few seconds before it dinged. Ash quickly tossed and let Jet out.

"That can make you a little dizzy at the start."

Ash shrugged, "Well buddy I am going in a shop now that might not allow Pokémon so can you stay in the pokéball for a while. I'll let you out as soon as I am done"

Jet shrugged and tapped the center of the pokéball again, disappearing again in another beam of red light. Ash attached the pokéball to his brand new black belt hoister and then went to the large clothes shop that would have what he needed. Some new travelling clothes.

Ash entered the shop but after seeing the large size he was a little lost at where to start. Before he could ponder for too long, he was interrupted by a sales girl who was most probably working part time and appeared to be around 16 years old. "Hey, you seem lost. Can I help you?"

Ash absently nodded. "I need to buy some training and travelling clothes but I am having trouble picking and deciding"

The girl immediately gave a starry smiled and replied, "Great. I am Cara, come on I'll help you out"

Ash wasn't sure if he should agree with the look the girl had on her face but it seemed he didn't have a choice as she dragged him off. What followed could only be described by one word from Ash's perspective. Hell.

Cara made him try a million different clothes so she could decide which ones looked best. Ash silently wondered what would have happened if they were in Jubilife City instead. In the end Ash had decided to go with a black jacket with a white hood, a pair of black jeans, a pair of black shorts, two white shirt, a white full sleeve T-shirt, a black vest and some training shorts and t-shirts. Ash thought he was done but ended up buying a pair of shades and a black coat too. Cara was surprised when she saw by how well built Ash was, not bulky and buff but lean and athletic. After at that age you didn't exactly gain too many muscles either. Who would have thought that a 10 years old could have such a body thought the girl as she kept staring at Ash, confusing the raven haired boy who later figured that she must be looking at the clothes.

In the end Cara was satisfied with what Ash had chosen and led him to the payment counter. At the last moment Ash decided to but a pair of white and a pair of black gloves too to match his outfit.

When he had finished the torturous shopping Ash let out Jet and hurriedly went to his house explaining the horrid experience to his starter. They stopped when they reached the house that he stayed in whenever he was in Celestic Town, his home.

"**So this is where you live?**"

Ash nodded, "When I am not with Grandpa this is where I live. Now let's get some sleep. We need to leave early tomorrow so we can reach Sandgem Town"

Jet nodded and then suddenly remembered something. "**Hey you said you were going to tell me later. So who is Cynthia?**"

"Well Cynthia was a friend, or the closest thing I had to friend. She didn't have too many friends either, like me. She was one of the few people who talked and spend time with me. We were friends before but after an incident with her parents she slowly became arrogant and mean, trying to put down others and prove that she was the best. It was our dream, to be champions and the best. It wasn't her fault regarding the incident, she is a good person at heart but after that with her attitude, she began to put me down and soon it led to our friendship breaking as she didn't want to be my friend anymore, and then I left to train with grandpa. I only got to return to visit sometimes."

Jet slowly nodded and said, "**You should talk to her. Maybe you can be friends again. She seems pretty close to you. Good night**"

Ash woke up early the next morning so that he could train and not delay his schedule for the day either. He changed into the training clothes that he had recently bought and woke Jet up. When the shiny pokémon was awake Ash got him ready for training, which he was always eager to do but who could blame him, training and becoming powerful and strong was literally in his blood as a dragon type.

They both exited his house and went off into the nearby Route. Ash really liked Celestic town, it was perfect, completely peaceful and a good place to train.

They both started with running and continued their same training with Jet on his speed. Ash would shoot Aura Spheres and the pokémon would dodge. After that Jet would run and attack Ash, who would be trying to dodge the attacks. In the end then Ash practiced his control and techniques before ending with combat while in that time Jet practiced his attacks and increased his endurance, attack or defense.

When they both finished and returned to his house, Ash changed into his Black jacket with white hood and black jeans along with white gloves.

"Jet I was thinking that would you like to visit the ruins in Celestic before we leave?"

Jet shrugged and asked Ash, "Is there anything special in them. I thought you wanted to get going as fast as possible."

Ash pulled out a map that he had bought and placed it on the table.

"Ok so from Celestic we can head to Hearthome directly, then to Oreburgh, Jubilife City and then to Sandgem. It will be faster than heading from Solaceon Town, which Cynthia is doing. So we can manage to visit the ruins. I like it there, it speaks of the lake guardians and my mother and uncles. I was thinking that before we leave it would be great visiting it once."

Jet shrugged and they headed towards the ruins. It was a place that Ash was very much familiar with but as soon as they reached the entrance they were interrupted by a voice.

"Young man, I believe we do not allow tourists or trainers to enter the cave without special permission" said an elderly lady. Ash smirked as he heard the familiar voice.

"I believe I qualify to enter, as permitted by you, professor Carolina."

The said professor was surprised and after taking a better look at the boy she replied, "So you are back, Ash. I hope you didn't waste all your time when you were away"

Ash grinned, used to the frank attitude. "Actually no I didn't. I learnt a whole lot of new things. I was here to show Jet the ruins. I am heading to Sandgem Town after this to see Professor Rowan"

The old woman smirked and seemed intrigued when she saw the shiny gible, "Well well. Looks like the two best of Celestic are both starting with a gible. Yours is larger and shiny but Cynthia has been training hers for almost two years. You have a lot of catching up to do if you want to stand a chance against her"

Ash smiled, "You don't have to worry about that Professor. I won't disappoint you. How is she?"

"Still have a crush on my granddaughter do you. She's fine, you should meet her during the journey. Maybe you will have the courage to ask her to travel with you. Would put me to ease, that girl is terrible at cooking. I'm afraid she might starve herself and her Pokémon"

Ash grinned and chuckled at the professor's dry humour. "Umm Professor I'll to you later. I really need to hurry if I want to get to Sandgem Town soon"

The old woman waved her hand off, "Very well. Off you go, don't be the death of yourself or your Pokémon"

Ash smiled and ran into the ruins. Jet was close behind and when they were out of site Jet spoke up, "**Who was that?**"

"That was Professor Carolina. She is in charge of the Research Center that we are in. The ruins are a part of the center and hence she is in charge of them. She's also Cynthia's Grandmother and she used to teach us about Pokémon."

"**Wow, she sure seems important.**"

Ash nodded. "She is. She is one of the most respected persons in Town and everyone seems to listen to her"

Soon they had reached an end with pillars and various carvings. "These are the ruins. They talk about the three lake guardians Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. They control Willpower, Emotion and Knowledge. They were created by grandpa along with Uncle Dialga, Palkia and Mother Giratina. The lake guardians can help control and calm the creation trio."

Jet watched the pillars and drawings, along with writings he could not understand. Soon it was time to leave and Ash led Jet outside back towards their home.

After spending another few hours' time in Celestic Town busy gathering any remaining supplies, Ash and Jet set off towards Hearthome City.

* * *

**And That's it for this time. R &amp; R. Hope to keep satisfying your thirst for fanfiction. Thank You. See you next time!**


	4. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Sorry but this is not a chapter. **

**I would like to apologize for the long period of inactivity.**

**Someone close to me passed away a few months back. We were both pokemon fans and after the death I just didn't feel like continuing writing. However over time I have decided to continue writing not just for me but also as a tribute to my friends memory. **

**The Chapters won't be updated under close dates but you could expect regularity, with atleast two chapters a month. **

**I hope you all understand,**

**Thank you,**

**ii Karan ii**


End file.
